galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe
The Universe consists of an enormous collection of stars, planets and galaxies along with any pocket dimensions. Many events occur within one single universe, yet different particle arrangements allow for an infinite possible amount of permutations a universe can be arranged. These universes can vary as little as a simple action to different courses in history to different compositions of the space-time continuum. Naming system Any universe created within Galactic Crucibles Wiki will usually have the prefix "Omni" followed by a number. The more different the numbers are, the more different that universe is. For example, Omni 01 refers to the most common variant created in this wiki. The wiki's previous incarnations and drafts would consist of Omni 02, Omni 03 and so on. Universes originating outside this wiki receive a different prefix. In this case, the fiction section of the Spore Wiki is referred to as SW 01. The Real Life 00 universe is based on the actual real world. Nothing from another universe can enter it due to impassable walls that surround its edges. Any variants of this universe fall into the genre of realistic fiction. Pocket Dimensions Some universes can have miniature universes enclosed within them. These are known as pocket dimensions. Omni 01 for example has Locubrermour. List of alternate realities An alternate reality is created when there is a split in the timeline. Real Life 00 What happens in the actual real life world outside of this wiki. Although it is separated by an impassable barrier from all other timelines, it is here where other timelines come into existence through the imaginations of creative minds. Omni 01 The main universe of the wiki. Omni 02 Omni 02 is considered the repository for Omni 01. It consists of the remnants of previous incarnations of Omni 01. Omni 03 Yet another parallel universe, except in this one, the Great Horned Dragon Empire ruled the Milky Way Galaxy rather than the Galactic Senate. Due to time-space anomalies, they appeared in Omni 02. This of course differs from Omni 01. Omni 04 A parallel universe to Omni 01 where the Vaikan Empire was the second largest civilization in the galaxy next to the Harbingers. No other empire had contested their reign other than the Harbingers. Unlike the Vaikan in Omni 01, the Dhragolon in Omni 04 were a peaceful race before they went into space free of any sort of conflict and living in a perfect society. Upon entering space, they realized what evil was and saught to conquer the galaxy and wipe out the Harbingers. Also in this universe, King Rustiagon Karrel single handedly destroyed the Harbingers. His daughter would attempt to conquer the rest of the galaxy though the Dhragolon themselves became decimated in a civil war leading to a similar fate as the Omni 02 universe. The Dhragolon would depart to the Andromeda Galaxy. Strangely in this universe, the Dhragolon bore a closer resemblance to a bipedal dragon rather than a humanoid. Despite the anatomy differences, they still shared the same language and name. In this universe, the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies have collided, becoming the Lus Supergalaxy. Omni 10 A universe which is almost completely opposite of Omni 01. Humans have dominance in the Milky Way Galaxy, and still live on Gaea as a unification of countries known as the Federated Nations of Gaea. SW 01 Another universe in the Milky Way Galaxy except it has completely different empires and history than Omni 01. It virtually has nothing in common with Omni 01. However, due to an event known as War of the Aperture, some empires found their way into the Omni 02 universe and begun invading. The invaders eventually retreated upon the destruction of the Galactic Senate as there was nothing left of Omni 02. Omni 337 A universe centering around a group of humans known as ABBLE. Omni 538 This universe is very early in development and also has some odd physics compared to the universe of Omni01. It is also where part of the Demon civilisation fled after escaping from the Gehenna Galaxy disaster. Known for it's bright space, high radioactivity and seemingly illusion-ed creatures it makes for a very strange universe which some have resorted to call Brunikor, or in the language of first naming it: Bruliniker, meaning "Beyond Hope". It should be noted that while this saying is now a near synonym for hopeless, it originally meant it was so full of hope they should name it something more ecstatic. As of now, the Demon population is rising here, along with some very strange creatures that have evolved from the ones brought through by them. It is a place written about a lot as some Demons have broken from Brunikor, such as Uszaroth, Tahzarhuun and Isteak. Other universes When a human from the real world tells a story through whatever medium they choose, new timelines and universes are created thus forming the omniverse. The omniverse, the name for collectively everything that exists - real life and all fiction ever written, is composed of infinitely many dimensions, one with a different possibility. These parallel dimensions (or alternate realities) may differ as little as an individual performing an action, or how life in a galaxy evolves. The more stories that are written down, the larger and more diverse the omniverse becomes. Category:Locations